


dragon profiles - females

by optimusprime100



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Art, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprime100/pseuds/optimusprime100
Summary: I will post info later.





	dragon profiles - females

Name: rosy   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: female

| 

Name: angel  
type: light dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: light

gender: female

| 

Name: Blaze jr   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: female

| 

Name: diamond  
type: diamond dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: diamonds

gender: female

|   
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Name: Diana  
type: hunt dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: hunt

gender: female

| 

Name: sky  
type: flower dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: flowers

gender: female

| 

Name: goldenrod  
type: gold dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: gold blast

gender: female

| 

Name: scorch  
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: female

|   
  
Name: storm  
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: darkness

gender: female

| 

Name: Amethyst  
type: amethyst dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: amethyst

gender: female

| 

Name: cooler  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice fire

gender: female

| 

Name: Roxy  
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

|   
  
Name: Nova  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

| 

Name: Luna  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: lighting

| 

Name: Snowflake  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

| 

Name: violet  
type: healing dragon  
Age: 1009  
Planet: Dragon world 2  
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: healing

|   
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  | 


End file.
